objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Running for Vice President ~part 5
5th part's here... With the host and the co-hosts and a ghost xD... (Spoiler) Ghosty is his name... He might debut, too or just stay as a co-host xD part 1, part 2, part 3, part 4 Fanfictioner's notes I started reading my own fanfic (1-5)... No wonder why it's featured in a page... It's so interesting... Yellow Face ads Are you a big fan of BFDI? Then buy our stuffs in the BFDI shop!! And look a special person just bought one!! So yeah... buy now!! Chapter 8b: The 48 massacres part 2: Lawrence Copperfield At Drumstick's house at 8pm Drumstick: -washing the dishes- -whistles- -Door opening in a creepy way- Drumstick: O_O... W-why is the door open? -closes the door- ~to herself~ Probably a wind... The next night outside Drumstick: Hey TP & Butterfly!! Announcer: Drumstick saw them arguing- Toothpaste: sup? Butterfly: OMG! Hey!! -whispers to her- Toothpaste is being a jerk... Drumstick: Just ignore him... He loves to tease you or something else -Looks at Toothpaste in a suspicious way- Toothpaste: :P Drumstick: Did you know what what happened to me yesterday... Toothpaste & Butterfly: WHat? what?! Drumstick: I actually locked the main door but it opened by itself Toothpaste: Creepy... Drumstick: IKR... Butterfly: What happened next? Drumstick: I said to myself that maybe the wind is so strong that the door opened... Book, Tennis Ball & Golf Ball: -butts in- We've read about those... Drumstick, Butterfly & Toothpaste: What?! Tell us!! Book: Okay... It happened around a few centuries ago... Recovery Centers haven't been invented yet TB: Legend says that a man who was a hero died at this buried place... GB: He's not an object like us... Butterfly: -Gasp!!- You mean- Book: Yes... He is... *camera zooms in* a human DUN! DUN! DUN!! GB: As a hero of Goiky he became the first ever president- TB: Of- Book: Goiky Land... Toothpaste: Not Yoyle Land? GB: Nope... Book: We'll tell you more about the president -thing later... Story starts TB: He was no ordinary president... GB: He's actually a hero Book: He loves to help people... Many people loved him TB: One day, he was walking with his friend... Book: When someone killed him... TB: No one knows how he died GB: Human can be recovered with the a recovery center but... If it's 3 years, a human can't be recovered... Test Tube: *Stops the story* *butts in* if you study object life, if an object is not recovered for 4-5 years, they are permanently dead... GB: *kicks test tube* anyway, he died at the evil forest... Book: No one knows where his body is.... until now *lightning* End of his story TB: His name's Lawrence Copperfield... Book: We read it on the library Eraser: *walking across the screen and saw them* Nerds... Drumstick: -to Book- What do you mean "until now"? Book: Well his body may have been buried on top of your house and he may have been haunting your house... ??: Uhh actually... You're crushing my body so I tried to scare the crap out of you till the house get scared but I guess nothing happened... Drumstick: It's called haunting T... B... Who s-s-s-said that?! Toothpaste: Oh... My... Tooth... Butterfly: *screams like a girl (cuz she is...)* GB: OMG!! White figure thingy: :D.... Hi!! TP, Drumstick, Butterfly, GB, TB & Book: *running while screaming* White figure thingy: GUYS!!! CALM DOWN!! Butterfly: *stops* A-a-are you going to scare the crap out of me till my eyes pop out and you'll posses me till I kill everyone and- White figure thingy: No... Okay... Just.. just calm down Drumstick: Were you the one who scared me? White figure thingy: You know what?... *sighs* I don't feel like being crushed under your house... Toothpaste: *calms down* Oh... So you must be Lawrence Copperfield... L.C: Just call me Ghosty... I'm now part of you guys as objects :D Book: Hello... I guess... GB: So what brings you here? Ghosty: Oh you know... The light doesn't make me wanna go up because somebody crushed my handsome corpse... So I'm stuck here for life... TB: We've read about you...How'd you die? Did someone kill you? Ghosty: Actually, I killed myself... I slipped on a banana peel while trying to flirt the love of my life, Timpani stick... Then after I died in the evil forest, Someone shot my handsome corpse on the head... (See! Even humans can fall for an object) Drumstick: OMG!! She's my ancestor!!! Ghosty: Then you must be mine... Drumstick: NO!! GROSS!! Ghosty: Ugh... That's how she feels... Where is she now? Drumstick: Up there... Ghosty: Aw, really?! Drumstick: Yeah... Toothpaste: How 'bout being the co-host of this show... I only have 1 spot left for this show... Ghosty: Sure! TB: OMG!! It says on clock that it's 12am GB: So? We sleep at, like, 8am Ghosty: I don't sleep at all... TB: Meh... I'm gonna sleep early *goes home* END! Nerd talk with TB, GB, Book, Drumstick, Toothpaste, Butterfly & Ghosty 7 am Drumstick: Weren't you going to tell me why Firey's not the president of the whole Goiky? Book & GB & TB: Yeah... Book: Well... Firey's only a new president... TB: He's the youngest at the age of 18 ya 'know... GB: And he's not ready to control the whole Goiky... Toothpaste: He will be someday... Ghosty: Isn't it weird for the first president to be a human... Someone who's me... Toothpaste: Yeah, but you're a ghost and you're already dead... Book: The history of Goiky is really interesting GB: Yeah! 11:35am Butterfly: So how old is Goiky? Book: at about a billion years old... Drumstick: If Ghosty's the 1st president of the whole Goiky, then who's the second? Ghosty: Well honey, the second one is Tortilla which was in the 20th century... And I'm on the 4th century... Book: Wow! Drumstick: Don't call me honey... Ugh... Toothpaste: The 3rd one was... TB: Rice grain... On the 21st century in 2001 Butterfly: Everyone's a food... Ghosty: But the 4th one was strand of hair A.K.A: Hair in 2010 Drumstick: Last one is Firey which is today :D ??: Speaking of Firey Everyone: -Gasp- Chapter 8c: The 48 massacres part 3: Start of the killing show Leafy: *wears Fireproof suit* Firey!! -hugs Firey- Oh! uhh... WHOA! Match: -pulls Leafy- Good job gurrl! Leafy: :") Thanks! Firey: -puts down luggages- ... Thanks... I needed that... Match: xD Toothpaste: -makes way for Firey- Firey: Toothpaste? Who are these 2? Ghosty and Butterfly: *cute smile* Toothpaste: It's Butterfly and Lawrence Copperfield, sir... Firey: What?! Really?! Wow... Ghosty: Yes? Firey: I-is it really you... The Lawrence Copperfield... Ghosty: Yeah... Now that I'm a ghost, you can now call me Ghosty Firey: -ahem- Yes Mr. Ghosty, sir! *turns to Toothpaste* So what is the contest? Bubble: *butts in* Killing each oither which was suggested by Book! Firey: O-kay... Toothpaste: So umm... How was the vacation? Firey: Good.. Good.. OJ: Umm Mr. Firey sir... Firey: Yeah? OJ: Can we start now? Firey: Sure! But first... *points at the evil forest* You'll do it in the Hunger Games way... Blocky: Oh F$%k... Holy crap... Salt: Oh my OJ!!! Everyone at the basement Toothpaste: We'll be watching you guys at the cameras... For the eliminated contestants to watch... Eliminated Contestants: *whispering each other* Drumstick: The 10 will receive immunity... You have 3 lives if you get killed, you lose a life and will be recovered... If you lost all your lives, you will watch with the eliminated contestants and whoever gets out through the evil forest, will receive immunity (final 10) Pepper: Good luck! Salt: Okay! Pepper: *to OJ* >:P OJ: O.o Other Contestants: gets into the lift 10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... GO! Bubble: *gulp* Gets all weapons... Teardrop: *had an idea* *hugs Woody* Woody: *turns into brave Woody* I'll protect thee *bowed like a gentleman* Teardrop: *thanks in sign language* :* Brave Woody: :) At the thorny bushes Bubble: Oh noio! *pops* Ice Cube: Bubble! Book: Oh my clause... Match: OMG! Sugar, look a heart! Eraser: It is! ~It's called an extra life. It disappears when you have 2 or 1 life left. Eraser: Well it's just an extra life... I'll give it to Bubble Bubble: OMG! *gets a heart and it disappears* Match: Yay! Pencil: Let's go! TD and Woody Brave Woody: Let's go! *carries Teardrop* Teardrop: :"O Woody: >:) *dodges anything* OJ and Paper OJ: Where... are we? Paper: Well in the evil forest... OJ: Hey! It's the way out!! Paper: yay! -OJ and Paper runs to the exit- Paper: seems cold... OJ: This is not the desert! It's the Snowy Acres... OJ: Let's go somewhere to the north I guess... At the evil forest At the evil forest Blocky: *gets Match and uses her to ignite Bomby* So that I could see the f74king forest but just add a little sacrifice -KABOOM!!!- At the host room Drumstick: Make over time!! Butterfly: Ok... Drumstick: So what color would your wings be? Butterfly: Anything Drumstick: Okay! IN A FEW HOURS! Drumstick: Tada!! Butterfly: OMG! It's so cool!! But I want my original self back :( Drumstick: Oh, don't worry this is a wing polish (similar to nail polish) and insect body dye you can all remove them with alcohol but in 2 days, you won't be able to fly... Butterfly: It's the only way... But I'll stay like this till this part (part 5) is done! Drumstick: O-kay... Back with the contestants =After the explosion= Contestants: *recovered* Bubble: Bloicky!! Blocky: Wait... If I ignited Match with Bomby, how come the forest is still there? Snowball: It's freakin' explode proof thingy... Blocky: ... Book: You wasted our life by 1... Bubble: >:( Book: Woody and Teardrop are still alive... Others: :O Drumstick: You 2 have immunity... Woody: *normal* vfnrwvietonuibnibnivmkdsv :) Teardrop: :) Book: 8 spots left... Bomby: >:( Bubble: Oi think we should hurry up!! *alliance and Pen and Eraser currently on 1st* Pin: *stabs Leafy with her point* 1 life for Leafy... Leafy: Stop being a jerk *pushes Pin at the evil canyon* 1 life for Pin Coiny: Come on guys! At the desert Drumstick: 8 of you have immunity Bubble: Yoiy!! Ruby: Alright!! Pencil: Yes!! Match: OMG *hugs Eraser* Eraser: :D Pen: Yes!! Drumstick: The others are up for elimination... Butterfly: Vote now *falls* Argh! I can't fly :( Toothpaste: Vote here!!! Chapter 8d: ? Token and Speech Bubble Drumstick: Time for 2 people who will join the Yoylecakes because out of the 10 people who received immunity are 9 munchkins... Yoylecakes: YEAH!! Toothpaste: Welcome, everyone... Recommended characters: Hey! Butterfly: Anyway, I got 0 votes and so as Ghosty, Baguette, Dusty, Crayon, Gum Bally, Alpha Symbol, White-Out, Blood, Cherry, Rubber Ball, PPP, Key, Syringe & Bobber... Drumstick: So leave this ceremony... Except for Ghosty and Butterfly... Butterfly: With 1 vote so close to debut... Ghosty: are Gum, Omega Symbol, Drill, Sugar Cube, Brown Sugar Cube and Padlock... Sugar Cube: Aw, really?!! Padlock: Aw, well... KIT, Butterfly! (Keep in Touch) Butterfly: k, gurl! Ghosty: That means you 2 are going to join!!! Mysterious Token: ... :D Toothpaste: You guys will have the info box each! END! Goikybook Drumstick: Welcome to the show (tagged): Mysterious Token and Speech Bubble 132 likes *Speech Bubble: Thanks! :D *Mysterious Token: Well... At least you know what's on my mind when I use a computer... *Ruby: :D Toothpaste: Title?! *Salt: Boggart to destroy! (Not your fears... but your favorite thing) **Match: Approve *David: Aw, seriously?! Sign out... Chapter 9: Relatives and Party Planning Drumstick: Cake at stake!! Bubble: Yoiy! Nickel: Why are you excited? Oh! Now I know why... BECAUSE YOU RECEIVED IMMUNITY!! Match: Don't talk to Bubble like that *slaps Nickel (like in 5d)* Nickel: Stupid poo poo face... Match: Uh! Ex-cuse me?! Donut: Whatever!! Paintbrush: I still can't believe I lost... Salt: Like, where's my boyfriend and his, like, worst friend? Nickel: You should've noticed that She's referring to OJ and Paper who are still in the Snowy Acres Paper: Jeez! It's so c-c-c-c-cold in here... OJ: I-i-i-it's so obvious and we s-s-s-s-sound like Bomb... Back at the ceremony... Drumstick: Oh no!! We must bring them here... Toothpaste: Don't be such a worrywart, Drumstick... I have a teleporter gun which I found somewhere... Book: -gasp!- Butterfly: -uses Teleporter- Toothpaste: HEY! OJ: Where... am... I? Speech Bubble: *at the ceremony* Paper: Who are you people?! Ghosty: They're the debuting characters of the show OJ: Really? Thanks Drum.........stick...... Everyone (except the people who met Ghosty)(except Ghosty): -SCREAM!!!!- Drumstick, Toothpaste, TB, GB & Book: -laughing- Ghosty: *eyebrow raised* Really?... Match: Why are you, like, laughing? Bubble: It's a ghost! You should've been scoired... Drumstick: He's the first president of this place... Coiny: You mean- Needle: He's Lawrence Copperfield?! Ghosty: Yeah... Bubble: OMBB!! Toothpaste: No more delaying... Anyway, to make this chapter slightly unique, we have special guests for this chapter Bubble Blower: Hey! Bubble: :O... Rute: Hey, Drummy! Drumstick: O..M...G... Ruby's sisters: Hello? Is Ruby here? Ruby: Oh my jewelry!!! Maple Leaf: Hey lil sis... Leaf: Wow... Boulder: :3 Rocky: :D Toothpaste: Not time to see them! Let's get on to the likes... Drumstick: Bow! You get to spin the wheel! Bow: COOLNESS!!! *spins wheel* OMG! Chairs!!! Apple: What are chairs again Book: Well... A chair is a piece of furniture with a raised surface to sit on which is commonly used for 1 person and it usually has 4 legs. Apple: Oh... Bow: Hey, appliance... Since you guys are in my appliance, I'll give you a chair! Apple: Thanks! Marsmallow: Aw, thanks! Drumstick: The 10 people with immunity are safe... *passes normal cake to the 10 people* Ice Cube: Yay! Butterfly: Bow... You're safe with the most likes... Drumstick: And the others too with 0 dislikes *passes cake* Toothpaste: With 1 dislike each are Golf Ball, Cherries and Yin-Yang... Yin: Yes! Yang: Yes!! Drumstick: Aw... Yang is being nice... Yang: :) Butterfly: Yellow Face and Blocky.... Toothpaste: 1 of you will be eliminated... Ghosty: Let's show the votes! Yellow Face: 2 Dislikes Blocky: 3 dislikes Drumstick: Yellow Face, with only 2 dislikes, you're safe... Blocky: What?! Bomby: >:D -Gets flung into the TLC- Blocky: -scream- Drumstick: Well... now that Blocky's gone, we can celebrate!! Toothpaste: Since we're so kind, we don't need to do contests and rest... Everyone: YAY!!!! Butterfly: I'll call the party planner... -uses phone- Oh no! It's close... Ghosty: Well I guess there is a contest... Toothpaste: The best party planning for Blocky's elimination will receive immunity for the whole team... Everyone: yay!!! With the Yoylecakes Ghosty: And as for the Yoylecakes... 7 of you will have to sit out... Bubble: Well... Teardrop can't talk but I'll say it for her... Who woints to sit oit? Match: I'll be! Pencil: Me too! Eraser: I wanna play my BFDI DDS so... I'll sat out... Fries: I will! Book: Me too! Baseball: Me 3! Rocky: ^_^ Bubble: You guys are noiow excused... OJ: So what should we do then? Bubble: Well... Ice Cube: I'd say the food first... Salt: Like, okay! OJ and I will do it... NO EXCEPTIONS!!! *grabs OJ* OJ: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! Bubble: O_O... Okay... Paper: OJ should work with me! Bow: ... Hey, popping ball! Can we have chairs for this? Bubble: Soire! For the guest... Marshmallow: After that, we're going to perform! Cherry: Can we make a cake? I heard it's Firey's birthday tomorrow... Bubble: soire! Meanwhile... In the Oozing Team Pin: So, what do you think we should do? Needle: I guess we should pin the tail- Cheesy: *slaps knee* Needle: On Coiny *glares at Coiny* Coiny: Uhhh... Pin: I guess... Pickle: Well... It should have been pin the tail on the block-thing... The block thing should be made of cardboard... Pin: I guess so... We'll make the Blocky cardboard... Soap: We need to make some food! Since I've experienced- TB: Umm... Maybe you shouldn't... Soap: W-WHY?! GB: I've watched your new episode... Soap: Whatever... GB: Anyway, Balloon, Lightbulb, Donut and Woody... You guys will prepare the food... Knife, Spongy, Fan & Cheesy... You prepare the entertainment... Meanwhile in the Yoylecakes who sat out... Eraser: -Playing with the BFDI DDS- Come on!!! Match: -butts in- ooooooohh! Eraser: Sorry, babe... Too busy... Match: Nononono... I'm not gonna disturb you, sweetie... Pencil: -to Book- Match is becoming a bit gross lately... Book: Umm... They're just calling names... What's wrong with it? Pencil: They're cuddling while Eraser's playing... Book: Guess so... Match: -giggling- What's the game called? Eraser: BFDI... Match: OMG! Which character are you playing? Eraser: Myself... You can play if you want to... Match: No thanks... I'm just gonna lie down beside you -lies down on his chest- Pencil: Really? Book: BF GF right? Pencil: Ugh... Book: Are you jealous of Match?! Pencil: SHHHHH... pipe down... -whispers- Yes, I am... Book: Aw... That's so cute of you :D Pencil: I'm too envious for compliments but... Thanks :3 Book: Well... You know... You can bother Pen if you want to Inside the TLC Blocky: I can hear celebration... Flower: Must be the game's birthday... Puffball: I hope Nickel's okay... Flower: You know...for 12-13 days in here, you've been talking about Nickel... Puffball: Not that I like him :P Flower: -looks at Puffball suspiciously- David: Aw, Serious- Everyone in the TLC: SHUT UP, DAVID!!! David: -ly :( Meanwhile at the Yoylecakes Suitcase: Hey, Salt! Can I help? Speech Bubble: Me too! Mysterious Token: -points at himself- Salt: Sure! OJ: Just make cookies and 1 oatmeal raisin cookies for MePhone Salt: Yeah! What hunky man said... -inlove face- Bubble: Let's go for the performance! IN A FEW HOURS Bubble: Did you guys get it? Teardrop: -okay sign- Everyone: YES! Meanwhile at sitting out contestants Pencil: Hey, Pen! Pen: Umm... What're you doing here? Aren't you suppose to sit out or something? Pencil: I got bored... Pen: Oh... Wanna walk? Pencil: -blushing- umm... well... uhh... Sure... Pen: Okay :) Book: -thumbs up at Pencil- Pencil: -blushing- Book: -turns around- Hey isn't this Eraser's........ WTF?! Match and Eraser: -Smooching- Book: N-n-never mind... Oh! It's Mr. Bad Boy... Fries: Shut up b&$%h.. Book: -sigh- *To herself* Wait! Am I falling for him?! Rocky: :3 *inside Rocky's mouth* INFINITE BARFING EMERGENCY ON! Rocky: BLEH!!!! Book: OH MY PARAGRAPH!! Leafy: Oh my starch! OJ: AHH! -Barf hits food- Holy Crap!!! Salt: OMG!! TIME'S UP! Toothpaste: Let's look at the Yoylecakes' party! IN A FEW HOURS... Drumstick: The food taste like barf Butterfly: And the performance was filled with vomit... Ghosty: It was like crap there... Firey: Well... If it weren't for the vomit and all that crap, they would've won Toothpaste: Let's go to the Oozing team's party... IN A FEW HOURS... Toothpaste: It was freakin' awesome!! Firey: They would have lost but at least it's vomit-free... Ghosty: Loved it so much! Drumstick: The food was in the okay level but I'll take it... Butterfly: I'm so happy! After the party Drumstick: So the Yoylecakes are up for elimination... Toothpaste: Vote here! :D Ghosty: Hey girls! I'm available <:) Butterfly: And have a candy! :D Thefreesmarter bfdia: -To Ghosty- Gross... Fanfictioner's notes LOL I used my brother's account by accident! Oops! xD Before Chapter 10 TB: Hey guys! I'm introducing to you the friend talk room. It's sound-proof on the outside so if you want to spill secrets, here it is! Match: It's, like, small... TB: That's what you think... -everyone comes in- Match: OMG! Pencil: Cool... Chapter 10: Escaping out of the haunted mansion Butterfly: Wait... Isn't this chapter suppose to be in an upcoming part 6 Toothpaste: We'll have to put Chapters 9, 10, 11, 12 and 13 into this... Drumstick: That's alot... Ghosty: It's cake at stake time! -Cake at Stake theme plays- Firey: -arrives by limo- Hey! Leafy: :"D Eraser: Snap out of it, Leafy! Leafy: I can't! I'm falling for him... -falls down- Coiny: -to SB- Literally... SB: She's weird... Toothpaste: The cake today is McDonalds- Drumstick: Which is not a cake... Firey: Anyway, the Oozing team, you won last time... so you guys are safe... *passes fast food to them* Coiny: DELICIOUS! Pin: OMPF... Don't tell me you're becoming acquaintances with him... Needle: Which they are now... Firey: The person who gets to spin the wheel is........ Speech Bubble! Speech Bubble: -floats to the wheel- Marshmallow's alliance's talk Marshmallow: OJ was so adorable Bow: IKR!! Apple: Are we seriously going to talk about OJ in here? Bow: Why don't you just have a chair Ms. Lime... *throws chair* Apple: OW! -hits the wall because of chair- Speech Bubble's Blog ~Interview is now changed to Blog -Written on himself- Oh my comics! I'm so happy to win the prize which I heard it was 6... Bow's Blog I can't believe that floating thing with words... I'm, like, not angry at that thing but he had 6 likes when I saw the results... Mysterious Token's Blog -Sign Language translation- Oh, Cool! Speech Bubble has 6 likes! I'm so happy for him :D Back to story Toothpaste:Now on to the dislikes... But somebody!!! *referring to Butterfly* forgot the other 2 dislikes because we're suppose to have 12! not 10... Butterfly: Sorry... Stop being such a jerk... :( Drumstick: Anyway, since we only have 10 dislikes, we'll just have to bear the consequences... Ghosty: Yeah... My Queen is right- Drumstick: I AM NOT YOUR QUEEN!!! Ghosty: Dios mio... Firey: Speech Bubble... Even though you have a dislike, it will not be counted so you're safe... Drumstick: With 0 dislikes are Teardrop, Bubble, Match- Match: Wow... Not in the bottom 2 :D Thanks guys! Drumstick: Ruby, Book, Ice Cube, Leafy, Suitcase, Bow, Apple, Marshmallow, Test Tube, Paintbrush, OJ, Paper, Cherries, Bomby, Nickel, Pen, Gelatin, Fries Toothpaste: With 1 dislike each are Pencil, Eraser and MT (Mysterious Token)... MT: -in his head- What?! Why?! FINAL 2: Salt and Rocky Salt: OMG!! OJ must be worried right now... OJ: -happy face- Salt: I SAID "OJ MUST BE WORRIED RIGHT NOW!!!!!" OJ: Whatever... Rocky: :( Toothpaste: Let the drumroll and the result start........................... -screen reveals that Rocky is eliminated- Salt: Yay! I get to spend time with OJ... FOREVER... -grabs OJ- OJ: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooO!!! Rocky: BLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHH!!! -Barfs into the TLC- Match and Pencil talk Match: That's, like, so cute of you to be, like, jealous of moi (French)... Pencil: Ugh.. People keep saying that... Match: Well... All you have to do is to, like, flirt with him... Pencil: Ok... Just be flirty... just be flirty.. just be flirty Needle and Pin talk Needle: What should I do for Coiny to notice me? Pin: Try to impress him... Back to story Firey: See you in the next cake at stake ceremony! -gets in the limo- Toothpaste: Before a contest a winning team gets to pick up a random box and they each get the prize in it. Drumstick: Ready, Oozers? Oozing Team: YEAH! Ghosty: GO! Microphone: We can do this guys! Tissues: Hey goiyths! I think my condition is like a metal detector because when I sneeze horribly, it's treasure! *sneezing too much* Knife: Gross but cool! Balloon: -opens box- Oooooooh! Oozing team: Oooooooooohhhhhh!!! Fan: Oh my air! So posting this in my blog... Eraser's blog I can't believe it! They actually get BFDI/II 3DDSes! Darn it! This is so not fair... Back to story Drumstick: Now let's skip some parts (fast forward to the haunted mansion) Ghosty: -sigh of happiness-... I remember this abandoned island... It's actually my house filled with red colored ghosts and orbs and spirits and- Salt: SHUT UP!!! You're creeping me out!!! Ghosty: -continues- and I watch the conjuring and it was epic! Oh! And BTW, Evil Leafy's there...- Speech Bubble: (afraid face) -dude... seriously...- Drumstick: So... -creeped out- yeah... If all your team members get out of this abandoned island and row the giant boat ALIVE, you win and the other team is up for elimination... The MRC (master recovery center) is here and for those of you who have Personal Recovery Centers... I hid them at your house... Ruby: Aw, REALLY?! Teardrop: >:( Toothpaste: Yeah... And no cheating!! Speech Bubble: -shrinks back to normal size and put his team members down on the ground- -sad face- Ghosty: Oh! And this is a puzzling mystery... So if you didn't get to finish or you didn't do the puzzle or mystery, one of your team members will be killed... Butterfly: And GO!!! Announcer (narrator): Butterfly, Drumstick, Toothpaste & Ghosty went into the portal back to Goiky... Match: I have, like, a bad feeling about this... Nickel: You're not the only person who has this feeling... Bubble: -Gulp- T-t-t-t-t-time t-t-t-t-to o-o-open the mansion d-d-d-d-door.. -opens door- -WAIL!!!- -LAUGH- Contestants: -SCREAM- Coiny: That's it! I'm gonna get outta here- Pedobear: ~Rawr Contestants: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! -Goes inside the mansion- Toothpaste: -removes Pedobear costume- -laughing- Drumstick: OMG, that's, like, totally funny! Meanwhile with the Yoylecakes -SCREAMING!!!- OJ: It's Slender Man!!! Runs away! Nickel: I've played this game before... But I always fail... Just find all the 8 pages before he sucks up our souls- Slender Man: Sucks Nickel's soul... Outside the Mansion Nickel: ARGH!! Pedobear!! -gets in the mansion with his team...- With the Oozing team Pin: This is just a simple maze game... How bad can it be- -Everyone Shouts- Sign: You may pass... Meanwhile with the Yoylecakes Book: We just need 1 more page... Bubble: Befoire Nickel died, I saw him holding it! Suitcase: It's there! On the Slender Man's collar Baseball: What?! Bow: -throws a chair- Slender Man: -falls down- Marshmallow: -gets page- Slender Man: -disappears- Nickel: Hey guys... Suitcase: Nickel!! -hugs- ~you couldn't tell..~ Oh! Umm... Sorry :| Are you okay?! Nickel: I'm fine... don't be such a worry wart... Sign: Completed! You may go to the 2nd event... Meanwhile with the Oozing team Sign: 2nd event... Kill all zombies Pickle: Seriously?! -gets eaten by zombie- MRC: -recovers Pickle- Pickle: ARGH! Stupid Pedobear!!! -gets in the Mansion- Microphone: I can kill them with this but cover your ears! All: Okay! Microphone: -SCREAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!!!- Haunted mansion demolished -Evil Ghosts float away- Drumstick: Like, whoa... Toothpaste: None of you made it back to Goiky so it will be a both team elimination... 2 people from each team will be eliminated... 1 person from each team will be eliminated... Ghosty: Vote here! Butterfly: And have a candy! Gum Bally: And a pear! Drumstick: Before ending, I would like to give Microphone immunity for breaking the world record for killing the zombies! Microphone: Yes! EPILOGUE Speech Bubble: -wanna form an alliance- Teardrop and MT: *thumbs up* Speech Bubble: -OK! Since we're new alliance members, who are we going to vote out?- TD and MT: ._. TD: *points at Bomby* MT: *nods* Speech Bubble: -I can't choose...- :( Chapter 11a: Contestants' Civil War: Cake at Stake for the teams... Ghosty: *glares at Drumstick* Drumstick: *creeped out* Okay... What's, like, the matter- Ghosty: MICROPHONE DESTROYED MY FREAKIN' HOUSE AND YOU'RE JUST GOING TO GIVE HER IMMUNITY?! Drumstick: *hides behind Toothpaste* :S Butterfly: Well... Let's start cake at stake! -Cake at Stake theme plays- Pencil: Okay... At first I thought you have more dislikes than me... Now it's the other way around! Match: OMG! That's, like, totally weird... Why do the readers, like, hate you so much? Pencil: I have no idea... Book: Hey! Aren't we going to start Cake at Stake now? Ghosty: Yeah... But President Firey's not here... Leafy: Awww.... :( Ghosty: He went to Italy... Pin: Wow... I want to go there :D Butterfly: Anyway, The winners for the likes of both teams are Leafy with 11 and Cheesy with 5 so both are safe right away! Leafy: YES! Cheesy: Awesome! Hey I have a joke for you guys... *ahem* What happened after an explosion at a French cheese factory? Nickel: We don't wanna- Cheesy: All that's left is a de brie... *slaps knee* -Cricket chirps- Cheesy: Poker face Leafy: -ignores Cheesy- I wonder what my price is... -spins wheel- A perfume?... -examines perfume- TBWTMFFIWYP? What does that mean? Match: OMG! It's the most expensive perfume ever... The "Best Way To Make Firey Fall Inlove With You" Perfume... Girls: -gasp- Pin: Ummm... How 'bout Cheesy? Cheesy: -spins wheel- Jokes for Dummies book? My jokes are already awesome right? *throws away the book* -Cricket chirps- Cheesy: *Poker Face* Drumstick: Onto the dislikes starting with the Oozers- Ghosty: Who has 20 dislikes in total- Butterfly: The rest of the Oozers are safe and also Microphone has immunity *passes normal cake to them except Pin, SB, Donut, Yellow Face, Tissues, Pickle and Fan* Toothpaste: Yellow Face, Fan and Pickle... With 1 dislike each, you guys are safe *passes cake to them* Fan: 1 dislike?! I'm so putting this on my blog saying that 1 person who disliked me is being a jerk... Bottom 4: Pin, SB, Donut, Tissues Drumstick: One of you are, like, going to be eliminated with 11 dislikes... Butterfly: While the 3 people have 2 dislikes each... Toothpaste: And that 3 people happens to be.............. Tissues, Donut and Snowball!! Pin: What?! Ghosty: Pin, the tribe has spoken... You are eliminated... Needle: What?! No!! Not Pin!! Coiny: D: Pin: Needle! You have to be the VP for both of- *gets flung into TLC* AAAAAAAAHHHH!!!! Needle's blog -crying- Why... Why do you have to do this to her?! WHY?!! Coiny's blog Great... Pin's gone... sigh... I can't believe it... Match's blog You know... No offence to Pin but I'm glad she's gone... Seriously, no offence... Speech Bubble's blog Oh my speech... My team's next... It's gonna be intense... Back to story... Ghosty: Enough drama, Needle... It's not like your gonna die without her... Needle: -flashback of Pin and her- Drumstick: Ugh... She's not dead... she's just in the TLC... Speech Bubble & Suitcase: -comforts Needle- Inside the TLC Puffball: Enough drama, Pin... It's not like your gonna die without her... Pin: -flashback of Needle and her- Flower: Ugh... She's not dead... She's just outside this stupid place... Back to story... Butterfly: As for you, Yoylecakes... It's time for your dislikes... Toothpaste: Match is safe with 1 dislike... As for the rest of you guys except Pencil, Salt, Bomby and Speech Bubble, you guys are safe *passes cake to Match and other people* Bubble: Phew! Book: Good luck, Speechy! Speech Bubble: -Thanks, Book!- MT: *worried about Speech Bubble* Butterfly: Pencil and Bomby... You guys are safe with 2 and 3 dislikes perspectively... Pencil: YAY!! *catches cake* Bomby: ^_^ *catches cake* Final 2: Salt and Speech Bubble Speechy: -Why don't you people like me?- -Is it because I'm too nice? Maybe I'll just be evil because you let me to- :( Salt: Why do you guys have to vote me out? OJ... Kiss me please... OJ: ... What?! Drumstick: 1 of you are safe with 5 dislikes and the other one with 7 dislikes placing that person at 47th place... Ghosty: Which happens to be..................................... Salt! Salt: WHAT?! Quick, Pence-Pence and Matchy- Match! Activate the elimination prevention plan!! Match: Like, okay! Pencil: Okey dokey! -Hides Salt and puts a decoy- OJ: Bye, Salt! It's nice for you to be flirty... Salt: *under the elimination chair* :D OJ: Not... Salt: :O :( -decoy gets flung- Salt: :'( *uses laser-powered teleportation gun* END! Chapter 11b: Contestants' Civil War Drumstick: This contest is about courage and stuffs like that... Toothpaste: This chapter will be a battle for immunity! -BFI intro (BFDIA)- Knife: I'm ready for this... Cheesy: What sharp way to say it... Nickel: Seriously, Cheesy... You're jokes are getting lamer and lamer every chapter... Drumstick: All of you guys need are weapons... Butterfly: Like hammers, knives, bazookas, boomerangs with sharp objects on it! Toothpaste: If you get the most members to be killed, you're up for elimination... Ghosty: As for the Yoylecakes... 6 of you have to sit out this contest as there are more members in your team than the other... Bubble: Who wants to sit oit? Ice Cube: I'm kinda scared so I'll sit out... Bubble: Okoi! Leafy: If Leafy's going then I will, too! Bubble: Who else? MT: *raises hand* Baseball: Me too... Cherries: Me 3 Fries: It's a big waste of time to fight so... I'd go... Drumstick: Each team must have doctors and shooters- Ghosty: Don't forget the leader... Butterfly: On your mark... get set... KILL!! Yoylecakes' base Nickel: Okay... Since Baseball chickened out, we should have a temporary alliance member... Gelatin: I'll be! Nickel: Okay! Suitcase: We have all the things we need *opens herself* Balloon: Cool! Nickel: Okay... Bubble: Gelatin! Get your syringes ready! Bow: I'll go for the chairs! Test Tube: I'm not really fund of fighting but I'll try to throw explosive potions! Marshmallow: OKAY! Oozing base TB: *making a plan* GB: What are you planning TB: *explains something you can never understand* jdsaklnvs fire snakjslscnalskbuir something and fnadskjlv ck GB: So if you put the vamdkljn to the avnavjonfofawnvoqrevn, viwaenringlrcnmwibn will happen, right? TB: Yeah! Knife: *whispers to Donut* Nerds... Donut: *whispers to Knife* I know right... IN A FEW HOURS Toothpaste: What's taking them so long? They haven't started the war ye- BOOM!! KABOOM! RAWR!!!!!!!!! Drumstick: WE NEED TO GET OUTTA HERE!!!!!! Toothpaste: WHAAAAAT?! Yoylecakes' base Bubble: *throws poison syringe towards SB* That's foir killing me... Book: But that was 2 years ag- *dies because of a sharp dagger* Bubble: OH NOIO!!! Doctors!! Speech Bubble and Suitcase: *out of nowhere* Bubble: Book is injoired! Speech Bubble: *carries Book into a tent* Suitcase: Got it covered! Bow: *throws chairs rapidly* Oozing base GB: *gets hit by a chair* *dies* Tissues: *gets hit by a chair* *dies* Meanwhile...at the 6 people who sat out Match: Like, OMG! Pencil: What?! Match: Did you know that I'm, like, the 1st one to say the 1st word of bfdi! Baseball: Umm... So? Match: *slaps Baseball* Like, I'm not asking you... Pencil: Cool! I'm the 2nd one right? Match: Yeah! Oozing base Donut: Stop bossing us around!!!! GB: I was saying it calmly and understandable... So stop complaining!! Donut: Shut up! Bossy-bot... No one likes you >:P GB: :O :( :( Lucky: *cute face* PLEEAASSEE? Wheely: Umm... please... Toothpaste: Fine... Anyway... *whispers with the other host..* Drumstick: You guys will be split... Wheely goes to the Yoylecakes and Lucky's an ooze... Wheely: What?! *walks towards Drumstick* You can't just separate us... Lucky: :( *cute face* Can't we be on the same team? Drumstick: Ugh... You're lucky your cute, Lucky... Cheesy: *slaps knee* Lucky: *cute face* Can we choose our own team? Drumstick: Ugh... Fine... Lucky: Hm... The more, the merrier and the better the team, right? Wheely: Yeah... Lucky: We'll both go to the Yoylecakes! Match: OMG! You're, like, so adorable!! Eraser: *jealous face* All girls (except Book and Icy): I know, right? All boys (except Lucky): Ugh... Lucky: That's why I'm called lucky! Cuz this guy gets all the girls... All boys (except Lucky and Toothpaste): *jealous face* Toothpaste: We've finally have a contest! Drumstick: And I know how we forgot the contest we've settled before we've thought about the contest right now! Butterfly: umm... What she said... Ghosty: I'll be quiet now... Drumstick: Anyway the contest is paintball hide 'n seek! If you're caught, we'll shoot you with a paintball gun- Butterfly: Or balloon with paint inside >:D Ghosty: Moving on... Yang drank TT's (Test Tube) Experiment 626 and drank Test Tube, too! Drumstick: And stole my forgetfulness powder and that smarta$$ even made a sleep powder which I know by the color of the poweder... Book: Weird... Toothpaste: Anyway, to start the contest, we'll count to 100 while you guys hide... Drumstick: The last person to be shot from 1 team gets the team to have immunity... Butterfly: As for the Yoylecakes... 8 of you would have to sit out... END! Chapter 12c: Hide 'n... Just freakin' hide!! (Trouble with Yang) FLASHBACK Toothpaste: Anyway, to start the contest, we'll count to 100 while you guys hide... Drumstick: The last person to be shot from 1 team gets the team to have immunity... Butterfly: As for the Yoylecakes... 8 of you would have to sit out... Wheely: Uhh... Okay- *falls asleep* Test Tube: What's going on- *falls asleep* Everyone: *FALLS ASLEEP* What they forgot about the paintballz Back to Present Drumstick: *smoochy face* *wakes up* AGH! Okay... Did I fell asleep again?! I"M GONNA KILL YAAAAANG!!!! Everyone: *Woke up because of Drumstick* AGH!!! Lucky: Ok... what just happened? Drumstick: IDK but I'm gonna kill that coward!!!! Yin: Oh no!! Toothpaste: Let's just put that situation aside and get to the contest... Drumstick: hmph... Butterfly, Drumstick, Ghosty and TP: 1, 2, 3, 4... Coiny: Holy crap... *runs* Everyone: *runs* Butterfly, Drumstick, Ghosty and TP: 27, 28, 29, 30... Book: OMW!!! (Oh My Word) Where should I hide?!?! Match: Funny you should ask... *"kidnaps" her* TP, Drumstick, Butterfly, Ghosty: 97,98,99,100!!!! Ready, or not, here... we... COME!!! Lucky: Oh my leprechaun... Drumstick: Just keep on your "OMG"s cuz I found you................ Lucky? Butterfly: He's gone... Toothpaste: You don't say... Ghosty: Come on guys... just keep looking... With Speech Bubble's alliance Speech Bubble: -Oh my speeches! We better hide someplace else...- MT: *"why" face* Speech Bubble: -I can see them over there- TD: *"You don't say" face* Speech Bubble: ._. Needle's alliance Needle:.......... Okay... This is getting awkward... Knife: Ugh... We're just gonna hide here... It's kinda boring... Microphone: I know, right? Fan: Well... We've got no choice it's for our team- Toothpaste: Yeah... It is for your team.... But we found you :P Microphone: Oh my echoe!! Knife: Darn it!! To the others Wheely: How'd you do that? You didn't get caught... Lucky: Well... You know... It's my luck... I AM a 4-leaf clover, right? Butterfly: A-HA..... Wait... I thought I heard someone... UGH!!!!... In a few hours... Butterfly: Let's count everybody first... After counting... Toothpaste: Since the Yoylecakes are so bad at hiding they're up for elimination... Rate them- Drumstick: here!!!! Ghosty: If you're a girl please call me- Butterfly: We'll beep that part... Ghosty: My number is ***********7 Epilogue Match: Like, whoa, like, we lost?! Pencil: Aw, well... As long as we're not eliminated, (and Pen, too) it would be great, right? Match: And, like, if the readers ever eliminate us, we won't be able to create the logo for part 6 *winks at you* We're, like, the ones who create them... :3 Toothpaste: BRUSH YOUR TEETH!!! (Shut up) END!!! One last thing before moving to part 6!! Beat the record of likes, dislikes and total votes to create part 6 :3